<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Колыбельная by AltaresVargas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396991">Колыбельная</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltaresVargas/pseuds/AltaresVargas'>AltaresVargas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), Lullabies, Post-Loss, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltaresVargas/pseuds/AltaresVargas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While the stars shine bright and we say goodnight I'll be by your side sing a lullaby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenris &amp; Female Hawke, Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Колыбельная</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Действия происходят после гибели Лиандры: та самая сцена, где Фенрис приходит к Хоук.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Не знаю, что сказать, но я здесь.</p><p>Хоук вздрагивает. Состояние некой апатии и отчуждения сметает собой волна чувств, вызванных появлением в ее комнате того, кому она меньше всего хотела бы показывать момент собственной слабости и, одновременно, желала лишь его присутствия рядом. Но эта волна затихает так же быстро, как и появилась.</p><p>— Просто скажи что-нибудь. Что угодно.</p><p>— Говорят, смерть — просто путешествие. Это тебе поможет? — говорит с запинкой Фенрис. Кажется, он сам не уверен в том, подходит ли выбранная им фраза к сложившейся ситуации. </p><p>— Принято говорить, что после смерти мы возвращаемся к Создателю, — не поднимая глаз, отвечает Хоук. Хотелось бы ей самой в это верить.</p><p>— Я тоже об этом слышал, — эльф садится рядом на постель, молчит. — Честно говоря, я не думаю, что есть смысл заполнять такие моменты пустыми разговорами, — произносит он, чуть погодя.</p><p>Девушка с трудом сдерживает горькую усмешку и кивает.</p><p>Повисшее незримой пеленой в комнате молчание оглушает. И эта оглушающая тишина становится последней каплей: Хоук опускает голову, впивается в колени пальцами, кусает до резкой боли нижнюю губу — а та все равно предательски дрожит — и коротко всхлипывает. Фенриса прошибает холодным потом от этого звука, который напоминает ему треск хрусталя, разбившегося о каменный пол. Он смотрит, как по щекам той, кто казалась ему примером для подражания в стойкости, текут прозрачные горькие слезы, и все ещё не до конца верит. Рука сама тянется к девушке, приобнимает, чересчур нежно подталкивает ее голову к своему плечу, в которое она без сопротивления утыкается. </p><p>Хоук плачет громко, навзрыд, задыхаясь, хватается пальцами за одежду эльфа в неосознанном поиске укрытия от всего, что так ожидаемо навалилось невыносимым грузом. Его сильная, смелая, добрая, великодушная Хоук, никому не отказывающая в помощи — в какой-то момент он действительно поверил, что она сможет выдержать все, что бы ей ни подбросила судьба. Бегство из охваченной Мором родной деревни, гибель младшего брата, сестра, которую отняли от семьи и забрали в Круг, целая гора обязанностей и проблем, доставленных как незнакомыми людьми, так и друзьями. А теперь и такая чудовищная смерть матери, которую, как казалось Фенрису, она опять самостоятельно молча переживет. Порой рядом с ней, такой невозмутимой и сдержанной, стойко переносившей проблему за проблемой, горе за горем, Фенрис чувствовал собственные проблемы такими незначительными, а себя таким слабым; он жестоко корил себя за те моменты срывов, когда неосознанно повышал на Хоук голос, потому что не выдерживал скопившуюся горечь и злобу на их беспощадный мир и совсем забывал, что живет в нем не один; когда отмахивался от ее попыток поддержать, потому что чувствовал себя выше этого. А после заливал злость терпким вином, которое словно отрезвляло его и наводило на понимание: Хоук лишь хотела помочь. В очередной раз просто хотела помочь.</p><p>Ткань одежды на плече Фенриса быстро намокает от её слез, и все, что ему остаётся — крепко прижимать девушку к себе, обнимая одной рукой. Вторая же лежит на колене и крепко сжата в кулак, как знак бессилия перед чужим горем. </p><p>Он понимает, что она не железная. И почему-то чувствует облегчение. </p><p>Со временем слезы Хоук кончаются и теперь она лишь мелко подрагивает, лёжа на плече эльфа, глядя перед собой и ничего не видя. </p><p>— Хоук, — Фенрис сильнее прижимает девушку к себе и сразу ослабляет хватку, чтобы привлечь её внимание, — тебе стоит отдохнуть. </p><p>Она не отвечает.</p><p>— Хоук! — ему приходится немного повысить голос и потрясти её за плечо, чтобы заставить очнуться. </p><p>— Да, прости, — шёпотом произносит девушка и отстраняется, бегло вытирая влагу, оставшуюся в уголках глаз. </p><p>Фенрис встаёт и молча наблюдает, как, поднявшись, Хоук готовит постель ко сну. Отмечает ее замедленные действия, отстраненный взгляд; чувствует, что должен что-то сделать, и всеми силами пытается понять, что. </p><p>Закончив, девушка поворачивается к эльфу, немного мнется, боясь поднять взгляд. </p><p>— Ты... Когда пойдёшь? — так же тихо спрашивает. Фенрис делает предположение, что из-за недавнего срыва у неё сел голос. Или просто не осталось сил даже на то, чтобы говорить. </p><p>— Когда надо, тогда и пойду, — сухо отвечает он. </p><p>И тут же жалеет о своей интонации, замечая, как на мгновение Хоук меняется в лице, и его выражение заставляет сердце Фенриса болезненно сжаться. Он снова ранил ее. В очередной раз.</p><p>— Нельзя позволять себе давать слабину, Хоук. Особенно в такое время, — быстро проговаривает он, противореча самому себе. И тут же снова пытается сменить тему. — Расплакалась тут, как маленький ребёнок, мне даже захотелось спеть тебе колыбельную. </p><p>Хоук смотрит на него таким взглядом, что, прокрутив сказанное в голове, эльф чувствует желание себя ударить. Ну или сейчас же уйти. Какие же до безобразия нелепые у него попытки спрятать эмоции.<br/>
Но он все же остаётся. </p><p>— Ну, что ты смотришь? Не хочешь? </p><p>— Хочу, — тут же отвечает девушка, а Фенрис ловит искру заинтересованности в ее, впервые за вечер показавшимся живым, взгляде. </p><p>Она ложится в постель, накрывается одеялом по плечи, ложится на бок, оставляя место на кровати для эльфа. Тот снова садится к ней полубоком и усмехается. </p><p>— Я никогда никому не пел, — говорит он и сам не знает, зачем. Но, замечая усилившийся интерес в глазах Хоук, понимает, что это не было лишним. </p><p>— Не думала, что ты знаешь колыбельные. </p><p>— Всего одну. Её нам с... сестрой пела мама. Когда-то очень давно. </p><p>— Ты вспомнил и это? </p><p>— Как видишь, — отвечает Фенрис и поправляет девушке одеяло. — Закрывай глаза, Хоук. И не открывай, пока не закончу. </p><p>Хоук улыбается уголками губ. «Хоть что-то его смущает», — проскальзывает в ее голове перед тем, как, ещё раз взглянув на эльфа, закрыть глаза и попытаться расслабиться. </p><p>И Фенрис начинает петь. Тихо, не очень уверенно, но ровно и мягко, — Хоук никогда бы не подумала, что у него есть музыкальный слух и голос. Такой голос. Низкий, бархатный, спокойный — и лучшим аккомпанементом к нему становится тихое потрескивание поленьев в камине, заменяющее собой музыку. </p><p>Его песня на тевинтерском, и хоть Хоук совершенно не понимает, о чем в ней речь, подсознательно успокаивается. Ей становится как никогда уютно — последний раз такое чувство защищенности она ощущала в объятиях Фенриса, тяжело дышащего ей на ухо после их первого... и,  возможно, последнего раза. Мимолетная печаль, всколыхнувшаяся от воспоминаний об их разрыве, тут же сменяется тихим спокойствием. Сейчас он рядом. Больше ей ничего не нужно.  Хоук устало выдыхает и не замечает, как сон окутывает ее своими объятиями. </p><p>Это не сразу замечает и эльф, когда, уже закончив, слышит тихое сопение девушки. Первый раз за вечер он улыбается. Отчасти от того, что доволен своей работой, отчасти же глядя на спящую Хоук, такую расслабленную и беззащитную. И такую невероятно красивую. </p><p>Фенрис наклоняется, сухими губами мягко касаясь девичьей щеки. Отстраняется и ласково поправляет прядь волос, упавшую на закрытые глаза девушки. </p><p>Спокойной ночи, Хоук.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>